Big Bad Wolf
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Derek Hale couldn't get a certain eight year old out of his head and even though he promised to never go back to Beacon Hills he had to go back. Enough time had passed for him to come back safely and he made sure the Argents didn't live there anymore but things never went the way he planned. The Argents moved back not too long after he came back and the kid he remembered was a lot
1. Skinny, Defenseless, Lil' Red

Skinny, Defenseless, Lil' Red

Stiles always had an agenda when he brought food to his dad as he worked the late night shifts at the Sheriff's department. It was mostly to make sure his dad didn't eat anything bad for his heart and cholesterol but recently he had heard some interesting calls that his dad had gotten over the past few days. Apparently animals had begun to act a little weird, just a little. Deaton, Scott's boss was even approached about the odd animal behavior but since he mostly dealt with cats and dogs he couldn't help the Sheriff as much as he would have liked. Luckily since it wasn't a murder or anything confidential his dad wasn't tight lipped about the information he acquired so far. Apparently, birds were seen flying away in flocks and it wasn't getting cold, even the birds seen year round were disappearing from Beacon Hills. Deaton even had a report of his own, the cats were more alert and even slightly hostile while the dogs acted calm as could be. Stiles found it all strange just like his father but since it was just animal behavior all they could do was wait it out and see what was causing the animals to act odd. His dad also told him he was going to call some professionals the next day and see if he can get one to come to Beacon Hills.

"Be careful getting home Stiles, some hunters have complained about the deer acting strange." he said as he finished up his meal and tomorrow was also the first day back to school.

"I'll be careful dad, don't worry." he assured him because he never had an accident since he started driving, it didn't matter he just turned sixteen in April. "Don't come home too late either, you need a full night's rest as well." The concern for each other was always there since Claudia, Stiles' mother passed away years ago and it never waned. Neither of them wanted to see the other hurt and for a little town there were very little life threatening cases which helped put Stiles at ease about his dad being the Sheriff. It was also the same thought the Sheriff had because the less murders and robberies that happened the safer the town was for his son. They both didn't want to lose what they had left of their family. "See you dad." smiled Stiles before leaving his office to go home.

Stiles' plan when he got home was to do some research on animal behavior and see if he could help out his dad. The roads were lit up very well by just the light of the moon, it wasn't full but in a few days it would be and with the extra light he was able to spot something run across the road farther up ahead. He furrowed his eyebrows and began to slow down since the road was on the edge of the forest and there were deer so the last thing he needed was to have a head on collision with one of them. He would have pat himself on the back about following his instincts because when he began to slow down a whole group of deer darted out in front of him. His jeep came to quick stop, his eyes wide as he watched deer after deer sprint in front of him.

Stiles followed the last one as it disappeared before he slowly let out his breath. "What the hell was that…?" he asked looking around to see what could have spooked them. He didn't expect to see two red dots from where the deer came from and when he quickly shifted into park ready to go find out what it was they were gone. He closed his eyes tightly counting to ten before opening them again and finding no red dots. "I'm probably seeing things." he said to himself even though he didn't fully believe that statement as he put his jeep back into drive and took off to get home to rest. After Stiles drove away a figure stepped out from the forest, eyes glowing red.

After school Stiles had decided to drag Scott with him to the area he saw the deer run across and try to find out what had spooked them. It wouldn't help that it was nearly half a day after it happened but he still wanted to try, he had to try. Scott didn't mind tagging along with his best friend since he didn't start work for a little while and he understood why Stiles wanted to figure it out. "So…how many deer do you think it was?" he asked.

"I don't know ten or something, it was a whole pack of them." answered Stiles as he looked at the ground. He had no idea what to look for, he wasn't a hunter, tracker or anything, just a teenager with a large capacity for curiosity. "There has to be something that we can see, some kind of clue."  
"Did you at least tell your dad about the new animal incident?"

Stiles sighed a little as he glanced back at Scott. "I haven't…I didn't want the cops to come here and check it out before we did." He knew it wasn't the right way to go about this and it didn't stop him from looking along the forest line trying to determine a track. The ground wasn't soft so there would be no footprints for him to even guess what kind of animal it was but maybe there would be some kind of clue? He had his hopes up because what little research he was able to do about strange animal behavior landed him with a couple hundred explanations as to why and that didn't help. It was more frustrating dealing with animals than humans since he had an idea of what humans think.

Scott was looking at the ground trying to help but it was the same situation as Stiles, he had no idea how to track. The only animal contact he got was helping out at the animal clinic and there he dealt with sick, injured cats and dogs, not wildlife. "Stiles I have no idea what to look for." he groaned feeling a headache coming on from staring at the ground so intently. When he didn't hear a reply right away he glanced behind him to see how far Stiles had gotten and at first he didn't see him, making his heart speed up.

Before he could try yelling for Stiles the other teen leaned out from behind a tree. "Scott, come look at this." Scott took a deep breath happy that nothing was wrong as he went over to the tree. "There's claw marks."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and stood beside Stiles studying the tree. Those were definitely claw marks, which animal they came from would be a mystery because there were a lot of animals that had claws. "Do we have bears in the forest?' he asked suddenly concerned about it returning and trying to attack them.

"I'm not sure…" he said softly moving to put his fingers on the claw marks spreading them out and his fingers were a little short but it looked like even a human hand could have done it. "Do you think Deaton would know?"

"No Stiles, your dad has already tried multiple times to ask him, he works with household pets, not wildlife." he explained quickly before Stiles could even continue on that thought.

"What are you two doing here?" asked a voice coming up behind them.

The two teens jumped slightly not expecting someone else to be there and especially with no vehicle. When they turned around a guy not too much older than them was walking up to them. He was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans. Stiles recognized him after a few seconds and tried to keep his surprise to himself as he scratched his head. "We were just walking around." he answered.

"Even though it's at the edge of it, this is private property." he pointed out stopping when he was sure he had the attention from both of them.

"We didn't know." defended Scott because he really didn't know and at the moment being on the edge of private property wasn't his main concern.

The answer seemed to satisfy the guy because he stared at them for a little longer before turning around to head back into the forest. After Stiles was sure he had left their earshot he looked over at Scott. "That was Derek Hale…I can't believe he's back."

Scott's face turned into confusion, "Derek?"

Stiles stared at him trying to read if he was serious and it didn't take long for him to answer that. "Derek, his family burned in a house ten years ago."

"Well we're going to have to go anyway I need to get to work."

Stiles nodded and lead him back to his jeep so he could drive to the animal clinic. When he got home he began to do a little more research, some of it on human nails since it looked like a human could have made those claw marks.

As Friday came up, Stiles' dad was working late again and it gave him the opportunity to go out at night without his dad worrying about him. Stiles would have asked Scott if he wanted to come with to check out the forest but he had a date with Allison Argent. He had never seen Scott so enamored with someone before so he didn't blame him for actually getting her attention. There was no denying he was a little jealous because things were working out a lot better for Scott than it was for him and Lydia. He parked his jeep at the beginning of the reserve and got out with his flashlight. Stiles pulled on the hood of his lacrosse jacket since the wind had a bit of a chill to it. He was looking around slowly and trying to listen for animals that sounded in distress, whatever that would sound like.

It didn't take long before Stiles began to get tired since he was out here all by himself and yawned, shaking his head to try to stay awake. Noises of branches snapping not too far from where he stood made him freeze and his eyes widened. Stiles tried to stay quiet and even turned off his flashlight so that whatever it was wouldn't find him. He slowly began to look to the side trying to see anything with what moonlight was getting through the trees but all he got was trees. He slowly turned his head the other way and when he didn't spot anything he closed his eyes tightly trying not to imagine whatever made the noise could possibly be behind him.

A loud growl pulled him out of his thoughts and he jumped back nearly falling onto the ground. He yelped flailing his arms trying to fend off the animal but nothing was attacking him. Stiles slowly calmed down as he opened his eyes again to see Derek of all people come walking out of the shadows and pulled his hood off. "I told you this was private property." he reminded the teen.

Stiles smiled at that trying to act like the guy didn't just almost make him piss himself. "Yeah, no, I totally got it, don't worry." he assured him.

"Then why are you out here?"

"Wanted to take a stroll, by himself, alone, in the woods…" he rambled a little pretty sure the excuse wasn't the best he could have come up with but his heart was still racing from the growl. "Wait, didn't you hear that growl?" he asked.

"No I didn't." answered Derek without hesitation. He didn't hear a growl and wanted the teen to hurry up and go back home. "It's late, you should be home."

Stiles frowned at that not needing to be babysat. "I know it's late and if you haven't noticed since you've been back animals have been acting pretty damn weird." he pointed out to him tired of this whole bad guy thing he had going.

Derek was pretty sure the kid was stupid because if he actually saw the claw marks on the tree, he would have stayed out of the forest instead of walking through it alone. "You shouldn't walk through the forest alone, especially at night." he warned.

"Right now the only threat I've run into is you." he stated finding it annoying how Derek always just showed up. He didn't care if it was his property, he didn't need to keep scaring the shit out of him and magically appearing.

"Go home."

Stiles shook his head and thought about just walking around until Derek left before he would continue his search, "Fine." He turned to head back to his car and after a few minutes he looked behind him not seeing Derek so he decided to just continue walking around the forest.

After what felt like hours but in reality it was only thirty minutes he was starting to feel tired and actually began to head back to his jeep. He yawned trying to stay awake but the sound of something running close by him did the trick. Stiles looked around quickly trying to make sure it wasn't an animal and kind of hoped that it would just be Derek again. His hopes were quickly crushed though when he spotted a large black figure walking off in the distance. He could feel his heart racing a little and as if the figure could hear it, it turned its head toward Stiles. The eyes of the figure were red and his eyes widened realizing that it was probably the animal that he saw a couple nights back. The animal soon tilted its head back and howled. That got Stiles moving as he ran to his jeep and it wasn't that far away but he wasn't the athletic type. He didn't sugarcoat the reasons he was always on the bench, he wasn't fast, he wasn't that great at it, and he hoped that some of the things he had seen on the internet about fear making you run faster actually applied to real life. He wasn't a hundred percent sure the animal was chasing after him though because he actually made it to his jeep and inside it. Stiles had to take a couple of breaths to calm himself but once he did, he took a few minutes to look around outside. He wanted to get a better look at the animal but it was obvious it didn't follow him. The animal looked like it wanted to hunt him down when it howled so why didn't it chase him? He wasn't a hundred percent sure what kind of animal it was and finally put his jeep into gear to head home.

Stiles may have been tired walking around the woods yet when he got home he felt like he had an endless supply of energy. He got onto his computer and began to look up all the animals he knew that howled. It started with wolves of course and that made his search quickly come to an end. The wolves that he looked up didn't have red eyes like the one he saw but everything else he had noticed about the animal looked like a wolf. He ran his hand across his open mouth, mostly rubbing his jaw as he thought but the one thing that was pointing to it not being a wolf was how there have been no wolves in California for sixty years. Stiles groaned and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. He was so sure he was onto something and now he had to make sure there was evidence tying a wolf to the forest. He didn't want to think that he could have been seeing things since he was tired.

Stiles went out to the forest during the weekend but since he really didn't have too much of a plan or any idea what to do he ended up not finding anything. He did see it going like this before he began the whole ordeal and the only thing he was wrong about was seeing Derek again. He only expected it because the last few times he was in the forest he ran into Derek so he might have been a little distracted watching out for him to keep himself from being so surprised. When he went back to school he acted like he didn't spend the whole weekend trying to find a wolf and decided not to trouble Scott. Scott was a little down that he didn't make it to first line but he couldn't do much when he had severe asthma. The plus side to not making the team was he apparently got Allison and they could be dating really soon.

Between Lacrosse and school he managed to keep busy enough to forget about the wolf situation and the animals in Beacon Hills began to act normal again so that helped his worry disappear. Which was good since their first game was this weekend and even though he was on the bench he still had to be prepared for the possibility he could be in the game so he took every practice seriously. Scott was a few people in front of him as he stood in line waiting for his turn to try to get past Jackson to score and he glanced around the field before doing a double take. Derek was there, standing next to the bleachers and there was absolutely no reason for him to be there. His family was dead and he has been gone for so long he didn't think he had any friends to visit or at least friends his age to visit. The coach's whistle didn't get his attention but coach's voice did.

"Stilinski!" he yelled and Stiles looked at him with widened eyes. The coach didn't even say anything blowing his whistle again and Stiles realized he was in the front of the line. As tempting as it was to look back where Derek was he picked up one of the balls and ran toward Jackson. He never could get past him to the goal so when he found himself on his back he wasn't surprised. Stiles sighed as he looked up at the sky wondering why he had absolutely no skill in Lacrosse but still wanted to play. He got up from the ground and went to the back of the line. It would be a little bit before he would have to try again and looked back at the bleachers. Derek was still there and this time it felt like he was staring right at him. He definitely didn't think he could get any creepier than he already was but stalking him at school was a new level. Stiles looked forward trying to pretend like he didn't know he was there and eventually he would have to go away.

When practice was over the only thing that reminded him of Derek being there was that he was still standing in the same spot when he first noticed him. He almost wanted to believe that he hadn't moved and shivered a little at the idea. _Why would Derek be here?_ That was the lingering and persistent question as he began walking over to Derek but before he could reach him Derek began to leave. "Hey!" he tried yelling and he was pretty sure he didn't want to talk since he ignored him. Stiles frowned and Scott was soon at his side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Derek was here…"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. "Why would he be here?"

"I don't know, I tried to talk to him but he left."

Scott gave Stiles a little push so they could go to the locker room and Stiles went with him. Derek really left because he saw an Argent vehicle and the last thing he needed was to have them corner him. He had hoped that they wouldn't have come back to Beacon Hills since the werewolf threat was gone all except him and he had moved far away. Derek would have to be careful and avoid them at all cost so they wouldn't realize it was him. He needed to find a way to talk to Stiles and he honestly thought waiting for practice to be over with would be good but that was quickly ruined. It would be so much easier if he could take care of the Argents and never have to worry about them again but he wasn't a killer and he wouldn't start now.

A few days later Stiles' curiosity got the better of him so he brought food for his dad to the station and the lady up front explained he was out at the moment. He assured her he could wait in his dad's office and she eyed him suspiciously because Stiles was known to be mischievous. Stiles smiled sweetly at her trying to look innocent and it worked. He walked to his dad's office and made sure no one was around to see him start looking up files on his computer. He needed to find more information on Derek to try to figure out why he would be here. What he didn't know was that an Argent pretended to be an officer to keep an eye on Derek's activity with the police and he was sitting at his own desk. He had put a program on the computers so that when someone began researching Derek Hale he would get an alert so when Stiles began looking him up the Argent was confused. He knew the Sheriff was out and he got up so he could go take a peek at who was in his office. Stiles had no idea he could be in danger by having the Argent spy on him because he normally did this type of thing without consequence, well some consequence. The Argent narrowed his eyes and he remembered Chris mentioning that Derek was at a Lacrosse practice today.

Argent didn't know why the Stilisnki kid was looking up Derek but the only reason he would is that he knew he was in town so there was a chance he knew more than they did. He glanced toward the front hoping that he would be quiet enough to get the kid toward the holding cells and be able to interrogate him. He opened the door smiling a little as Stiles jumped in his seat. "Hello, I don't believe we've met yet."

"Uh, yeah we haven't, I'm Stiles, the Sheriff's kid so it's totally okay for me to be in here. I even brought him food, just waiting for him to show up you know." he quickly rambled as his eyes darted toward the computer and hoped he didn't see him looking up files.

"That's very nice of you to bring him food." he pointed out and walked around the desk so he could see what he was doing and Stiles knew he was going to be screwed. The guy would tell on him and his dad would be upset.

While Stiles was worried about getting caught Derek had showed up to the station and smiled at the officer. "Hi." he greeted.

The officer smiled a little back not expecting to see anyone come in since the town was usually quiet but she was ready to fill out a report if needed. "Hi, is there something you need?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a friend actually, Stiles."

"He's in the Sheriff's office." she motioned back glad that there wasn't anything wrong.

Argent glanced at the computer before the teenager and Stiles couldn't help his fingers from twitching. "You should probably leave. You don't have the authorization to look up files."

"Yeah I know." he said moving to get up so he wouldn't make it any worse and if he complied maybe he wouldn't tell his dad. Stiles got outside the door and since the officer didn't say anything else he figured he was home free until there was a hand around his mouth. His arms shot out trying to grab onto something but he was in the hallway with nothing to help him as the officer began dragging him toward the back.

"What do you know about Derek Hale?" he asked as he continued to drag Stiles keeping him from yelling out and Stiles didn't know that much about him other than he was in town. He continued to struggle though giving the officer a hell of a time and his arm hit the wall as they began to turn the corner and felt something to grab onto. He held on for dear life and when he was jerked back he pulled down making the fire alarm go off. Stiles felt relief because then the officer up front would have to check to make sure everyone was getting out safely. The fire alarm didn't deter Argent though as he got him back into the holding cell. "Tell me what you know about Derek!" he demanded as he removed his hand.

Derek had begun to walk to the office when he heard Stiles' heart racing and he acted like nothing was wrong but when the fire alarm went off he ran toward the heartbeat. He got there just in time to pull Stiles away from Argent and push him away. Stiles scrambled quickly hiding behind the desk that was in the holding cells trying to calm down as Derek shifted to threaten the officer. He growled eyes flashing red and fangs coming down. Argent grabbed for his gun but before he could get a shot off Derek stepped closer slamming his head against the wall to make him pass out. He shifted back looking toward Stiles who was peeking around the desk on the floor.

"What was that?" he asked his voice a little higher from everything that went on and he was surprised he didn't squeak, happy but surprised.

"You have to be more careful Stiles." he warned not giving him an answer and quickly left out the back door because he didn't need to talk with the cops.

Stiles had more questions but he didn't follow, someone would have to explain everything. He knew something was up with Derek though, that growl sounded like an animal, the animal he heard in the woods and it obviously came from Derek. He got up from the floor and his dad and the rest of the force got there a lot faster than he expected. His eyes widened a little as his dad glared at him and he glanced at the officer on the floor. "Uh…he did it." he accused looking back at his dad whose glare softened slightly as he sighed.


	2. You Might Think I'm A Big Bad Wolf

You Might Think I'm A Big Bad Wolf

Stiles ended up staying at the station a little later than he would have liked since he had to give a statement, telling somewhat of a lie to his dad about what happened but it needed to be done. His dad was at first skeptical especially with how the officer ended up unconscious on the floor, his son wouldn't pull a fire alarm for a trick and everything seemed off. Even with the weird vibe the Sheriff pulled his son into a hug and made him stick around to make sure he was completely okay. Although it was late when he got home he instantly hopped onto his computer and began a broad search about human growls. At first he really thought that he wouldn't get anywhere before he spotted the word werewolf. That word made him sit back in his chair and rub his chin. Werewolves are supposed to be fake, not real. Stiles' rational mind was still trying to convince him that there was no way but his hands began moving on their own accord researching werewolves.

Stiles already had a general idea about the creatures but as he looked more into it he began believing that Derek could be one. He saw him the night of the full moon, there was an animal growl before he appeared out of the darkness, he denied it was him, the growl at the station obviously came from him, and they sounded the same. Stiles had so many questions now and he wasn't sure if he'd run into Derek again. So far Derek had been searching him out or why would he have been there at the station? The more he thought about it and the time continued to tick away past three in the morning he finally gave in. He couldn't continue thinking about all of this with his brain shutting down for the night. He shut the lid on his laptop and rubbed his eyes before heading over to his bed and falling down on it to pass out.

The next morning Stiles continued to look up werewolves, sometimes using the word lycaon because he got even better results. He found out their weaknesses, why they transform, and he even watched a couple of werewolf movies. Stiles had completely forgotten that he had a phone and when he did check it there were a couple of messages from Scott. He checked the messages feeling bad since he usually answered the texts and replies as quickly as he could. Scott had heard about what happened at the station and wanted to see if Stiles knew anything about it. They were both always trying to find out what was going on since Beacon Hills was normally a quiet place but he knew that things weren't going to be quiet anymore. He texted Scott saying he could come over and he began to prepare a speech for him with his own evidence to see if he came to the same conclusion.

Werewolves was definitely not something Scott would expect Stiles to start talking about. He never showed interest in them before and he never paid that much attention to them himself. "A werewolf?" he asked slowly listening to everything he had to say but it still seemed farfetched. "I don't know dude…"

"Scott!" he exclaimed. "He's always sneaking up on us, the growls, I know you didn't hear them but I sure did and they were animalistic, not human at all." he said knowing it would be difficult for him to really prove his evidence when Scott wasn't there for the most important parts. "Look I don't know what happened exactly but it's the only thing that can explain it."

"Have you seen him be werewolfy though?" he asked because that would be the best way to figure out if he truly was a werewolf.

"No."

"You can't really go up to him and ask, 'Oh hey, you make wolf noises so are you a werewolf?'." stated Scott sarcastically because his friend wasn't thinking it through as much as he should.

"Something along those lines." he answered.

Scott stared at him trying to make sure that he wasn't pulling his leg and sighed. "How are you going to contact him? We don't know his number and it's like you said, he just kind of shows up."

"That part I have no idea but maybe if I just walk around town I'll run into him? Go to his house?" he shrugged wishing he had better ideas about talking with Derek but they weren't friends.

"Okay but whatever you do choose you have to tell me alright? I don't want you to be going to a guy that could possibly be a werewolf." Stiles nodded at that not really wanting to talk to Derek all by himself anyway, the guy kind of scared him. "Good, keep me updated then." he said before patting his shoulder and leaving so he could go to work.

Stiles stayed in his house soon taking breaks to play video games, eat, and watch television. It was beginning to get dark outside when he walked to the window to see if it was going to be a clear night so he could go walking through the forest he was caught off guard. Out on the sidewalk in front of his house was Derek. His eyes widened as he stared at him. It should worry him a lot more than it was at how easily Derek could always find him. He didn't move one step toward the door but Derek did, walking up to the house and knocking on the door.

Derek knew that Stiles noticed him outside and smiled at the window before he focused on the door. He was willing to wait until Stiles would answer which didn't take as long as he thought. Stiles opened the door still a little wide eyed at his luck. "Hello Stiles."

"Hi." he greeted and he didn't move to let Derek in or close the door. "Why are you following me?" he asked definitely not the question he wanted to ask but it was a start.

"I remember you when I lived here years ago." he said honestly except this time it was to figure out if he had made connections and knew what he was.

"You remember me? I only knew of you from police reports…"

"You were probably too young to remember when we met." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Derek wished that Stiles remembered what he had done for him because it had helped out a lot.

Derek had gone out to play basketball with some of his friends and the time was cut short when he had gotten a call from the hospital. His heart dropped to his stomach and he left his friends without explanation. He ran as fast as he could get to the hospital and right away the nurse at the desk gave him bad news. All of his family was dead and he needed to stay at the hospital to talk to the cops. He bit his lip as he moved to sit down in the waiting room. From what he had processed from the phone call his house had went up in flames and every one of his family were here. Derek put his head in his hands as he tried to think of what he would do now. He didn't have any other family in town and he didn't know what to do. The police arrived at the hospital and went to get information on each of the Hale family members.

A young kid spotted Derek and he looked up at his dad seeing that he was distracted so he took that opportunity to walk over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows trying very hard to not cry and he slowly lifted his head. He wanted to make sure he was talking to him and the young kid was looking right at him. "My family…" he said softly wondering if he could even say the words. "I lost my mom." he struggled and his voice cracked slightly. He didn't like to show weakness which is why he kind of wished the kid would go away.

"I lost my mom too." he told Derek moving to sit beside him and swing his legs. "I'm Stiles."

Derek was caught off guard when Stiles told him that because he was younger than him. He didn't know when it happened but he seemed like he got it together so it'd be possible for him to do the same. "I'm Derek." he introduced himself and studied Stiles. "I'm sorry you lost her."

"She's in a better place and not sick anymore so she's okay." he stated looking over to see that his dad was still busy. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't know about that." he sighed looking forward.

"Spiderman's parents died, so you're like him." he smiled.

Derek couldn't help but smile at his words because if the kid really knew who he was he wouldn't be saying that but it helped him feel better. He knew about Spiderman and how he made his life better and moved on from his parents passing. It would just take a little more time for him but Stiles acted like his smile was the best thing he's seen all week as his own smile widened. Before he could say thank you though a cop walked over looking a little angry and concerned. "Stiles, don't upset him."

"I'm not dad, I'm just helping him feel better, his mom died." he assured his dad but he grabbed his hand and got up. "Bye Derek."

"Bye Stiles." he said and the cop nodded a little at him and after they left another cop came over to begin asking him questions.

"I probably was." agreed Stiles still confused and moved aside motioning for Derek to come inside.

"Are you sure you want me inside?" he asked.

The way Derek asked that it was like he already knew that Stiles found out about the werewolf thing and it was creepy. "You helped out at the station even though you're the reason he was attacking me in the first place."

"I know that, that's why I followed you there."

"You're stalking me to help me?"

"Yes." he answered looking pretty serious because his face also hadn't shown much emotion yet.

"Are you going to come in?"

"No but I wanted to tell you that the person who attacked you was an Argent, be careful around them and the station because they'll have another spy there soon."

"Argent? Why do I need to be wary of the Argents?" he asked because his best friend was dating Allison Argent.

Derek glared at him because after what happened last night he thought he wouldn't ask stupid questions and listen to him. "Stay away from the Argents, they probably think you're with me and it'd be safer if they thought you weren't."

Stiles couldn't help it anymore after that statement and blurted out, "Because you're a werewolf?!" His eyes widened a little trying to keep that to himself just in case he was wrong.

Derek stopped glaring at him and looked him up and down again. "Stay out of it." he demanded turning away to head back to his Camaro so he could leave.

It wasn't a confirmation but he didn't deny it either. Derek was a werewolf, there was nothing that could change his mind about that and to know the Argents were after him made him even more curious. He closed the door and went back to his room wanting to see if he could look up Argents and see if he could find anything that connects them with werewolves.

Stiles got to school a little early so he could keep an eye out for when Scott got there and when he saw him locking up his bike he ran over to him. "Scott!" he yelled. "Derek came to my house and he didn't deny being a werewolf." he explained quickly.

"That doesn't really make him a werewolf." he pointed out to Stiles as he finished locking up his bike before walking toward the school.

Stiles fell in step next to him and shook his head. "If someone made the accusation you were a werewolf wouldn't you deny it?" he asked.

Scott thought about it before shaking his head. "I wouldn't, if it meant to keep you busy and guessing then I wouldn't deny it."

Stiles wanted to tell him about the Argent part of the conversation but he didn't want the relationship that Scott had with Allison to be ruined by some creepy guy that was a werewolf. "Alright fine, I'll try to get him to tell me that he's a werewolf."

"It's better than believing he's a werewolf and not having any proof." he stated wanting to believe his friend but werewolves was a far stretch.

The class Scott and Stiles had Allison with was a tough one to sit through. He wanted to ask Allison about her family but even though Scott and Allison were dating he hadn't talked to her that much. He was focusing too much on the Derek situation and he didn't want Scott to be around. It was going to be hard to talk to Allison and last night when he looked up the Argent family he found a story about The Beast of Gévaudan. One of her ancestors killed a werewolf like creature and that could have been the start of their family becoming hunters and it was the only connection he could find.

Later that night Stiles looked up when the next full moon would be and made sure he would be ready for it. He would take a flashlight and made sure his phone was charged so he could try finding Derek as a werewolf or the Argents looking for him. If they did want to hunt him the best night would be the full moon. Stiles was pretty sure he should be more careful about the whole situation but he felt like he needed to figure this out and help out Derek since he helped him out.

The days passed by quickly since Stiles was becoming more impatient with each night and when it finally was the full moon he was more than ready to head to the forest. Stiles was confused because Derek never showed up again or creeped on him. It made him worry that maybe the Argents had gotten to him or he left because he didn't want to stay anymore. He was nervous for himself and Derek as he parked his jeep at the beginning of the reserve and got out to search the forest for anything at this point.

Derek didn't leave Beacon Hills but he was keeping away from Stiles to get the suspicion off of him. He just wanted to say his thanks for what he did all those years ago but he needed to make sure that they didn't suspect Stiles anymore before he would talk to him again. After he thanked him he would leave Beacon Hills and disappear so he wouldn't have the threat of the Argents looming over his head.

Derek loved the full moon and even though he could ignore shifting it was harder here in Beacon Hills. He wasn't sure why but he at least kept from shifting into his full wolf form this time and was running around the reserve. At first he didn't have anywhere to be before he caught a scent on the wind and he stopped taking a deep breath. He could smell curly fries and a small amount of adrenaline. All of his senses focused on that scent and he began running toward it. Something about that smell was attracting the wolf and he dropped onto all fours to run faster.

Stiles was staying awake pretty well tonight mostly because he made sure to nap during the day so he would be able to stay up. He tried to focus on all the sounds around him and it was eerie. There were absolutely no sounds except his footsteps so when there were actually sounds of other footsteps he flinched, quickly covering the flashlight. Stiles could have turned it off but he froze up, his heart probably wasn't beating either. Derek suddenly jumped in front of Stiles again and the teen nearly died as he jumped back dropping his flashlight. His breath was heavy as he watched Stiles take a couple of deep breaths before picking his flashlight back up.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed angry because Derek had scared the living shit out of him. That wasn't the end of the surprises either as he pointed the flashlight at him. His eyes widened and he dropped his flashlight again. Stiles came to the conclusion he was a werewolf but to see it in real life was another thing. Derek's ears were pointed, eyes red, fangs sharp, nose more pointed, more hair on his jaw than usual, and for some reason, no eyebrows. Seriously though, what happened to his eyebrows? It was a persistent thought as he slowly bent down to get his flashlight again and his eyes were focused on Derek's face.

Derek watched every movement of Stiles' closely as he stepped closer. "You shouldn't be here." he stated not wanting him to go because he liked the smell Stiles had.

"I was right, you're a werewolf." he finally said it out loud and Derek's head turned suddenly before pushing Stiles to the ground. An arrow went over their bodies and Derek growled before disappearing. Stiles turned around to point his flashlight and find out who was shooting at them barely seeing three figures coming toward him.

Stiles had finally met or really saw Chris Argent from a distance and he was pretty recognizable when he stepped into some moonlight. Chris aimed his cross brow and Stiles quickly shut off the flashlight that time. It made it hard enough for Chris to continue aiming at him that it gave Derek time to attack the other two with Chris. Derek pulled one of the guys back and threw him at the tree to knock him out before disappearing. Chris pointed the cross brow toward where Derek used to be trying to listen for another attack. The other hunter was carefully looking around but still unprepared when Derek threw him into a tree as well. Everything would have been fine if Stiles wouldn't have tried getting up and making a twig snap. Chris fixed his aim toward Stiles and shot.

Stiles was pretty sure that he was going to die but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw that Derek was in front of him and he had a pretty good idea what happened. Derek had jumped in the way and the arrow had barely missed his heart. He hated Chris because he was a damn good shot and coughed up blood. "Stop!" yelled Stiles surprised at his outburst but he didn't want Chris to kill Derek. He even stepped around Derek and stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way." ordered Chris still aiming at Stiles so when he moved he could shoot Derek again.

"No, don't kill him, please." he pleaded because for what he knew about Derek he didn't hurt people. He even saved him from one of Chris' family members and from being shot.

Chris wasn't entirely sure why he lowered his cross bow but he did. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I do." he said somewhat bluffing since he didn't know Derek completely but since he's been here there has been no strange animal deaths. "Nobody has died so he's innocent." He heard some movement behind him and he looked back seeing that Derek had pulled out the arrow and took off. He didn't want Derek to leave because he wanted answers and faced Chris again.

"Don't get into this." Chris warned as Derek did awhile ago before he turned around to help the other two hunters.

Stiles took that as the best time to leave and turned around to head back to his house. He had saved Derek and he felt good about it. Derek was a creep but a killer? He wasn't a killer; nothing about him gave him the vibe of a killer. Stiles was pretty sure he was in over his head and at least Derek didn't get murdered.


	3. Everything A Wolf Could Want

Stiles had gone to school but he was distracted all day long. He couldn't help from thinking about last night and how Chris had spared Derek. There was no reason for him to kill Derek and at least he realized what he was doing was wrong. When he was leaving the school he saw Chris' car pulling up to pick up Allison. Stiles moved quickly to get into his jeep and get out of the parking lot so that there was no chance of confronting of the hunter. He also wanted to take a nap since he was up for most of the night.

Derek healed from last night and was angry at Stiles for not listening to him. He told him to stay out of it and now it definitely looked like Stiles was on his side. He came to Stiles' house when school was ending and checked his bedroom window seeing that it was open. _He's really not that smart._ Derek climbed through the window and went over to the corner behind the door to wait for Stiles to get home.

Stiles got home and walked into his room dropping his backpack before collapsing onto his bed. "I've missed you…" he mumbled lightly.

For some reason Derek didn't say anything right away just watching Stiles relax on the bed. It wasn't like Derek asked for him to come out to the reserve and find him so him being tired wasn't his fault at all.

Right when he was about to speak up he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Stiles!" called out the Sheriff.

Stiles groaned as he turned to look at the door but his eyes snapped to the corner and widened. Derek wasn't on the bad side of the law but he didn't know how well the Sheriff would like him in his son's room especially since he wasn't seen around town for so long. Stiles had the same idea though as he quickly got up from his bed and ran over to the door to close it mostly and stand in the opening. "Hey dad." he smiled trying not to act nervously.

The Sheriff smiled at his son and nodded a little. "I just wanted to tell you that I have some business to take care of and then I'll be going to your game tonight."

Stiles should definitely be more excited because he made first line tonight but it was hard with how tired he felt. He was going to get a nap before the game and that was ruined when he saw Derek in his room. "You are?" he asked.

"Of course I am, it's your first game and I'll be there cheering for you." he assured Stiles. "I'm happy you made it to first line and I'm very proud of you.

"I'm happy and proud…too." he said a little unsure if he would buy this whole thing since all he could think about was Derek. The Sheriff nodded and moved to hug Stiles hearing him say hug a few times before he left the house. Stiles let out a breath slowly before leaning back to walk into his room and close the door.

Derek was behind him suddenly and pushed Stiles up against the door. Stiles breathed heavily as he looked Derek up and down quickly. He noticed his shirt had blood on it and figured he didn't change from last night. "Why were you out there last night?"

"I had to see it for myself." he answered. Stiles really did want to see him as a werewolf even though he thought he'd be an actual wolf and not mostly human.

"They won't stop bugging you now." he growled glaring at him and Stiles shook his head

"There's no threatening in my house." he stated trying to act like he didn't scare him. "My house, my rules." Derek narrowed his eyes slowly and looked Stiles up and down. He could tell he was still scared but he nodded pulling away. He also pulled on Stiles' jacket to make it look better and not as ruffled. Stiles smirked a little as he reached to do the same for Derek before trying to walk back to his bed and Derek pretended to lunge at him. It did the trick though as Stiles leaned away. "Oh my god…" he exclaimed lightly moving a little faster away from him.

"Even if I do leave they will still ask you questions and you haven't even seen anywhere close to what the Argents are capable of. You should have stayed out of it." he stated wanting to keep Stiles safe but he wasn't making it easy and now there was no way he could leave without worrying about the teen.

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't Stiles, they're the people who killed my family." he admitted but not the whole story before he shook his head. "You don't need to get hurt."

Stiles thought it was strange that he cared about him getting hurt because they weren't friends. He liked the idea of Derek caring about him since he liked the way Derek looked. He might be thinking too much about it but he still had to ask. "I have a question." he said and Derek sighed a little before nodding. "Do you find me attractive?"

Derek took a few seconds to himself as he stared at Stiles and even looked him up and down again. There was something about Stiles that kept him interested and his wolf side was attracted to him. He couldn't tell him he found him attractive because Stiles would continue to stick around and get in trouble. "Stay out of trouble." he answered and headed to the window to jump down and leave Stiles' house.

When Derek left Stiles quickly walked over to the window to watch him disappear around the corner of his street and sighed before falling back onto his bed. He really thought that he would get an answer out of him and find out if the reason for all of this worry was because he liked him. Stiles definitely would like it if Derek found him attractive since Derek was hot, really fucking hot. Then again standing next to Derek he probably looked ridiculously ugly and way out of his league for even knowing him. It didn't stop him from thinking about Derek with his clothes off and maybe even masturbating to that thought. He was teenager, he had needs and that's why it would have been nice if Derek would have answered. Stiles closed his eyes hoping he would feel more awake for the game tonight.

Stiles got to his game on time that night and he did feel a lot better after he got a good nap. He was dressed up and ready to play, even Scott was going to be on the field. Coach blamed Greenberg since he was the first to get pink eye and passed it around the team. He was ecstatic and he looked over at the bleachers seeing his dad sitting next to Scott's mom. He really thought he could do this, he could do really well because he practiced everyday with the team. The game soon started and Stiles felt his confidence quickly slip away as the first pass to him ended up hitting his mask instead of landing in the net.

The Sheriff loved his son but he wasn't the most athletic on the team. He cheered for him and tried to help boost his confidence. It didn't help until the opposing team lost track of the ball and Stiles was left looking at it on the ground. He looked around seeing everyone was confused before he picked up the ball and began running toward the opponent's goal. That's when the whole team realized he had it and took off after him. Stiles yelled out glancing behind him several times before quickly throwing it at the goal. He wanted to get rid of it and felt like he didn't aim at all but it made it in. His eyes widened as he heard everyone shout in excitement. They still had a chance if Stiles could keep scoring goals. Stiles was pumped up now and he began playing the game like a pro. He quickly scored two more goals putting them in the lead and just in time as the game ended.

Everyone on the team quickly went over to him to congratulate him and celebrate his victory but he was caught off guard as he spotted Derek over near the bleachers. If Derek really wanted to keep him out of trouble then why was he still sticking around? He found a way to get out of the crowd and noticed Derek walking away. Stiles moved faster and caught up before he could get into his car. "Derek."

"Good job Stiles." he complimented him but didn't look at Stiles.

"If you don't want me to be associated with you, why are you here?"

"I made sure that Allison's parents weren't here before I went to the field.

"If you really didn't want to cause me any more trouble you wouldn't have come at all." he frowned getting tired of Derek saying one thing and obviously doing the other. "Just make up your-" he continued to ramble before being interrupted by Derek.

Derek was tired of listening to Stiles and he didn't answer either because the answer would have made Stiles want to stick around. This time he was going to answer him since he couldn't stay away like he hoped and kissed him.

Stiles didn't do much kissing back since he found it weird that someone would want to kiss him. He was still a virgin, haven't dated anyone, and the one girl he had a crush on since the third grade never noticed him so love wasn't something that worked for him up until this point. He really didn't want the kiss to end and just as he began to return it Derek pulled away. Stiles smiled at Derek and it slowly turned into a smirk. "I knew it."

Derek shook his head a little and kissed him again. He liked to kiss Stiles and this time Stiles returned it right away. The kiss quickly became more heated as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close to his body. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and Stiles moaned a little definitely liking where this was going. Derek pulled away from the kiss and bit his bottom lip. "You need to get back to the field."

"Why?" asked Stiles not wanting to quit this and didn't bother pulling away.

"I can hear your dad wondering where you're at." he answered and it wasn't like they couldn't continue this another day or even later.

Stiles groaned at the idea of having to stop already but nodded. "Fine, I'll go." he said turning to leave but glanced back at Derek. "You won't leave town too soon will you?"

"It still depends." he said hoping he wouldn't have too but it all depended on how the Argent's came after Stiles

Stiles definitely didn't look happy with that answer as he nodded and quickly went back to the field. His dad was glad to see him okay and began congratulating him with the rest of the team because Stiles really came through for them. The coach was the main one constantly congratulating him since he didn't have that much hope with putting some of the B Team in as first line and yet it worked out just fine. He was even thinking about keeping Stiles in first line.

The rest of the celebrating didn't take too much longer since people began leaving to go home. The Sheriff got called in so Stiles went home by himself and went straight to his room to change into his pajamas before lying down. A lot was going through his head about the win, how he played but mostly what happened with Derek. He really did wish they could have done more than just kiss and for now the idea of someone finally being attracted to him was keeping him awake.

Derek was having the same thoughts as Stiles which is why he ended up at his window again climbing into his room. Stiles heard movement and turned his head. He saw someone in his room and sat up quickly. "It's just me." he assured the teen and Stiles breathed a few times before glaring at him.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack."

"You didn't have a heart attack."

"I don't care you scared me!" he exclaimed not needing him to do that when he felt relaxed.

"I'll use the door next time then." he told Stiles and walked closer to him. Derek could hear the rise of Stiles' heartbeat and he smiled a little at that. He could tell the difference from being scared and aroused and Stiles was the latter. He leaned down and kissed him quickly deepening it when he felt Stiles return the kiss.

Stiles really didn't mind him using the window because he did the same with Scott but this was different. Derek really didn't leave and stayed, hell he even came to his house to visit him. There probably wouldn't be much talking going on with how Derek's tongue invaded his mouth and already made any attempt at words leave his brain. Stiles grabbed Derek's jacket and gripped it, moaning the whole time. He didn't like it when Derek pulled away and even tried following him but was stopped by Derek's hand on his chest. "Derek." he groaned tugging at his jacket, refusing to stop.

"Stiles, you don't know everything…" he started wanting more than anything to do this, to claim Stiles and give into his wolf. "I want you but you need to understand what comes along with me."

"Derek, I know you're trying to help me, protect me or whatever! But I don't care okay? I want you." he assured Derek not understanding why he continued to push him away when his actions told Stiles to stay.

Derek lowered his head shaking it a little before looking back up at him. "Just do it, think about everything you've seen, dealt with, or read on google but take it seriously. This isn't the quirky nerd falling in love with the town's bad boy. I'm a werewolf, you're a human, and hunters are trying to killing me, they won't listen to you pleas every time." He didn't want Stiles to think about it longer and realize it would be better to not be with him but he had to know, he had to accept everything, not just teenage hormones.

Stiles swallowed staring at Derek the whole time and locked eyes with him when he finally looked back at him. "I will." he nodded surprised his voice didn't crack since he knew Derek was being serious, if he accepted everything that came with dating Derek he would actually date him. It was hard to think about something dating him, willingly dating him and not a dream either (just to be sure he would have to pinch himself when Derek wasn't looking). "But you'll stick around until then…right?" he asked.

This time Derek could tell there was some fear from Stiles and nodded his head. "I won't leave until I get an answer." he promise pulling away.

"How will I tell you?" he asked quickly when Derek began moving back to the window and wished he had the force to close it, lock it and keep him there. He may have his word that he would stay but it wasn't a contract, he didn't have his soul or anything to keep if he left.

Derek smiled a little at him and walked back over to Stiles. He leaned toward his face and to his ear. "You smell too good to leave." he whispered before pulling away and leaving out the window.

Stiles froze when he heard him and continued to stare at the space Derek used to occupy. "I smell good?" he asked himself and he wanted to know how he smelled good, he wanted Derek to whisper in his ear again because that was hot, incredibly hot. He soon walked over to his bed and fell down to sleep. Luckily he had a couple days before going to school so he had time to think and look at his research one more time.

_Stiles hated hospitals after his mom died and the only time he would go was when he was riding with his dad and he was called to the hospital. He knew that most of the time when his dad had to go to the hospital something bad happened. He was right because when he walked in there were some nurses and doctors in a rush and a lot of talk about help in the surgery rooms. His dad let go of his hand and he looked around the waiting area spotting a teen a little bit older than him. Stiles could tell right away that he was in pain and he wondered if he was the one here that his dad would have to talk too. He walked up to the teen taking in the outfit. It reminded him of the people who ride motorcycles and knew exactly what to say. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_The teen furrowed his eyebrows trying very hard to not cry and he slowly lifted his head. He wanted to make sure he was talking to him and the young kid was looking right at him. "My family…" he said softly wondering if he could even say the words. "I lost my mom." he struggled and his voice cracked slightly. He didn't like to show weakness which is why he kind of wished the kid would go away._

_"I lost my mom too." he told Derek moving to sit beside him and swing his legs. "I'm Stiles."_

_The teen was caught off guard when Stiles told him that because he was younger than him. He didn't know when it happened but he seemed like he got it together so it'd be possible for him to do the same. "I'm Der-" he began to answer_ but Stiles was woken up his by alarm clock. Stiles quickly sat up wiping at his mouth since it felt like he had drooled and turned off his alarm. He glared daggers at it because it wasn't a school day and it shouldn't have gone off. His mind drifted back to his dream when he finally calmed down from his alarm and it took a little longer before he realized who it was. "Derek…" he said softly seeing the resemblance but back then he was in pain, now it looked like he was mostly angry. Stiles didn't blame Derek for being angry about what happened but it had been years, he had to get over it eventually. He was glad he helped Derek back then and wondered if that's what he meant.

After a little more thought and some attempts to fall back asleep he soon got up to start his day. He didn't have much planned this weekend or any weekend so he was going to take this time to do what he promised Derek. Stiles looked over his research and even looked up some animal behaviors of a wolf to get more of an idea why Derek would or has acted around him. He wasn't entirely sure why he continued down the Wikipedia page when he saw that they had information about Gray Wolves reproduction and development. Stiles closed his laptop trying to ignore the very first sentence, _"The gray wolf is generally monogamous, with mated pairs usually remaining together for life, unless one of the pair dies."_. There was no way that Derek meant that this was one of the things he had to accept because it was talking about real wolves, not werewolves.

The rest of the day passed by quickly when he was just doing a lot of thinking. Stiles had realized and knew that whatever Derek would deal with he would have too as well. He was pretty sure Derek would try hiding their relationship but people would find out, the wrong people. He bit his lip tightly and put his head in his hands when he remembered Derek getting shot. Derek looked like he was in pain up until he pulled the arrow out and the bow could have been pointed at him, he could have died. He was scared of drying but even more, he was scared of Derek dying. If he was around him more and could help him he wouldn't need to worry about the hunters anymore. The memory of the arrow and him coughing up blood was a bit too much for him at the moment. He even began to think that maybe it would be better if he didn't date Derek.

Things would be easier on him, he wouldn't be worried every full moon, he wouldn't worry about Chris finding Derek, and things would be less stressful. His life could go back to normal since there was no proof of other werewolves existing and it was just one moody, expressive eyebrow, hot guy. Stiles leaned his head back against his headboard and looked up at the ceiling. _It would be easier and less stressful but I like Derek and I do want to be with him._ He smiled a little as he continued to think about how he wanted to be with Derek and screw the consequences. They would find a way to get past all of it and be safe.

**P.S.** Okay I feel so fucking bad for not updating sooner but I find it super hard to focus on the days I work (Thursday night through Sunday night) and last week my dad was closing on his house and I only had two days to visit before he went back to Kansas. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you won't kill me but you can if you want.


	4. Walk With You

Stiles was glad he didn't run into Derek during the weekend since it gave him more time to make sure he actually wanted to do this. He had a feeling his mind wouldn't change but just in case. He couldn't help look out his window trying to see if he could spot Derek in the distance watching him. Derek wasn't there each time he looked and when he walked into school on Monday he was a little worried. What if the hunters had found Derek? What would he do if they did? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Scott trying to get his attention until he stopped in front of him. Stiles jumped slightly looking at Scott with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but you were lost in your thoughts. You didn't even hear me say good morning." explained Scott hoping he didn't frighten his friend too much. Stiles was busy this past weekend and Scott wanted to make sure that everything was alright. He hadn't heard anything about Derek in a while so it made him wonder if something had happened.

"No, you're good." he quickly assured him not wanting to get Scott involved with everything since his girlfriend was the daughter of the hunters.

Scott smiled at that and fell in step with Stiles as they began walking to the first class. "What were you up to all weekend?"

"I was just studying and helping out my dad." he somewhat lied still thinking it would be best if he didn't bring his best friend into this. The last thing he wanted he was to put him in danger and be responsible for it. "How are things going with Allison?" he asked knowing that was an easy way to change the subject because Scott was infatuated with her.

"They're going, awesome." smiled Scott widely as he remembered what they did over the weekend. "Going really good." Stiles rolled his eyes a little and smiled because he knew that Scott deserved her. They were both head over heels for each other and he wouldn't be the one to ruin that. "But I guess her mom is going to be a substitute for our English teacher for a bit."

Stiles stopped walking when he heard Scott because they were just a few feet from the classroom and he looked at the door. He was pretty sure that it would be hard for Chris to hide that he hunted werewolves so his wife had to know. If she was here what did that mean? Were they going to watch him as much as possible? "She is?" he asked trying to sound normal but Scott could tell that something was up.

"I know that you haven't met her but she isn't that intimidating." he assured Stiles wondering if that was the reason why he was acting a little off. "You don't even have to worry about it like I do."

"I'll still try to be on my best behavior though." he said because the only teacher he really didn't like was Harris, the chemistry teacher. Scott nodded in agreement as he went into the classroom and after a few more seconds of preparing himself he stepped into the room. Allison's mom wasn't in the room just yet so he didn't have to worry as much and had time to plan. He smiled at Allison when he walked by her and Scott and sat behind the two.

It was only a few more minutes before the bell rang and Mrs. Argent walked into the room. Stiles figured it was her even though she looked a lot different than he thought she would. She was tall, short hair, red but she did have an intimidating aura. That made him fidget slightly and she seemed to look right at him. He would have to pretend like he didn't know anything and maybe she wouldn't bother him.

The class went by without any problems and she was pretty good at teaching. No one stepped out of line and that had to be because of her aura. About halfway through the class though Stiles ended up looking out the window and he saw Derek, standing outside his car. He felt relief to know that he was okay but he couldn't believe he was there, especially when Mrs. Argent was at the school. When the class was over her eyes focused on Stiles as he was packing up. "Stiles, could you please wait a few moments after class?" she asked.

Stiles knew right away that it wasn't going to be anything normal. He just smiled at Scott though who looked back at him concerned because Stiles acted like a perfect student. It did make him feel more uneasy when Allison had the same look on her face but they both left the room, not going too far from it. "Yeah?" he asked hoping this would go quickly.

Mrs. Argent moved around her desk and sat on it as she focused on Stiles. She already spotted Derek outside and that just proved that if they wanted Derek, they had to get Stiles. "I know you're connection with Derek Hale." she started and Stiles tried not to react but he shifted trying his best not to look out the window. "And I know it's hard, trying not to look at him but if you stay strong, we won't have to kill him." she lied knowing it would be better if Stiles stayed out of it. Derek was dangerous and they needed to get rid of him, the last of the Hale's so it would be best for Stiles to think that he could help him out by not talking to him.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows wondering why they would want to give up on getting Derek just because of him, it didn't seem right. He also didn't like the way Mrs. Argent acted like she knew everything and what was going to happen. It put him on edge and this time his eyes darted to the window seeing that Derek was getting into his car. He didn't want him to leave but it would probably be best since the Argents knew he was there. "I highly doubt you'll stop going after him if I stop talking to him." he stated getting up from his desk to leave.

"Stiles, it would be better if you stayed out of it." she warned because if he continued to be around Derek he would be put in danger as well. "I don't want to kill a sixteen year old boy."

Stiles froze next to the desk as he tried to get his body to move. He couldn't believe that she actually said that to him and she didn't say a name but the threat was directed at him, it had to have been. He finally got his body to move again as Mrs. Argent stayed quiet and he nearly bolted out of the classroom. He got halfway to his next class before taking slow breaths and trying to calm down. Allison and Scott were in Chemistry with him and he didn't want to worry them. Stiles could lie pretty well and he would get away with it for a while but if it did start getting out of hand he would at least go to Scott.

Scott and Allison were both curious as to what Mrs. Argent wanted to talk to him about but he constantly said that it was nothing. She was just a little curious about the th. He was glad he got them off his back long enough for the rest of the day to continue without any more questions and when the final bell rang he quickly left the school. Derek's car was outside right in front of the doors waiting for Stiles. He leaned over to look out the passenger window. "Get in." he demanded.

Stiles understood the demanding tone and even though Mrs. Argent just got done telling him to back off, he quickly got into the passenger side so they could leave the school. "Mrs. Argent is here."

"I know, I saw her vehicle in the parking lot." nodded Derek and was just driving so he could have enough time to talk to Stiles. "What did you decide?" he asked.

Stiles knew what he decided but with the Argents paying that close attention to him when he was just a teenager. He was definitely hesitating to answer since it was different to think about the danger and actually being threatened.

"Stiles?" asked Derek hearing his heart beat a little faster and he didn't like the other male being quiet.

"I don't know if I can." he answered honestly doing a quick glance toward Derek before focusing out his window. "I really don't." he said softly.

Derek didn't say anything right away but they continued driving away from the school so Stiles didn't know what to think. "I don't blame you for not wanting to risk it." he stated soon turning around and going back. "Just don't talk about me to anyone and they'll get the idea that you decided to back out." he assured Stiles and the ride back was too quiet for Stiles. There were many times that he wanted to say something, anything to tell him that his first choice was to stay with him but he couldn't get his voice to work.

Stiles looked at his jeep when Derek pulled up behind it and then back at him. He could tell that Derek was a little off because of his decision and he couldn't blame him. Derek had been alone for the past seven years trying to deal with the death of his family and running from the Argents. Stiles suddenly regretted letting Mrs. Argent get to him. "Derek-"

"Get out Stiles, you'll be better off away from me." he said and he did want Stiles to stick around, he really did but he wasn't going to let Stiles change his mind.

Stiles frowned at him, "For the record, I do want to stick around you." he stated before getting out. He quickly got into his car and Derek was caught off guard. He really thought that he would have decided from the beginning to not be around him but he thought wrong. When he heard the car startup he pulled away so that Stiles could go home.

Derek was back at his house still thinking about what Stiles said and wondered if he should go back. If he really wanted to be around him with all the dangers then he should do something to tell him that he'd be there. He went to the window and looked outside making sure that no one was out there before his phone began ringing. He frowned taking it out of his back pocket and saw it was Stiles. "Hello?" he answered the phone.

"I think you need to get down here at the overpass near The Jungle."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm standing here, all alone and I don't know what to do."

If anything that made it more confusing for Derek because he had no idea what was going on and why Stiles would call him when he had his jeep, he could go home, he could drive anywhere instead of just standing in a place all alone. He wasn't sure what made the connection but he needed to make sure that Stiles was alright. "Are you really alone?"

"Yeah, I just, look my jeep has a flat-

"Shut up." he said not needing any of his excuses when he knew what was really going on.

Stiles was planning on going home and relaxing after he got gas but there happened to be other people who needed gas at the same time. He looked at the vehicles for a few seconds thinking nothing of it as he walked inside to pay for his tank. When he came back out with a Slim Jim he realized the mistake he made for being so carefree with the cars. He stopped in his tracks a few feet from the pumps, Slim Jim still in his mouth since he froze up completely and saw Chris looking at him. There were other people standing outside the cars and he didn't know them but he knew what they were.

"Hello Stiles, we need to talk." he smiled at him even though his eyes were not smiling.

That's how Stiles ended up under an overpass being told to stay quiet in his car or they wouldn't leave him alone. He was mentally cursing himself out as he waited in his jeep. Chris said he needed him to be there but the last thing he wanted to see was Derek getting hurt just because he couldn't do anything right. Stiles glared out his windshield as he rubbed his head for a few seconds. He could technically call Derek and make sure he didn't come but then he would still be in trouble.

Derek didn't drive his car because that would be too much noise so he ran to the overpass. He was being careful looking around and even smelling the air. There was the faint smell of Stiles but he could also smell the Argents. He couldn't see any of them and so he began heading more toward the center of the area and he appeared in Stiles' eyesight.

Stiles could tell that the Argents hadn't realized he had gotten there and this was his chance. He quickly honked his horn watching Derek's head snap in his direction. He honked again wanting Derek to hurry up and get in his jeep. Derek got the idea and ran over to the jeep getting in the passenger side. "We're getting out of here." he said to him as he started up his vehicle and quickly pulled out before anyone could come running to him.

Chris heard the honks and he knew Stiles was ruining the plan and glared in the direction he heard him leaving. He didn't bother going after him right away and got back into his car to go home and think of another way to get Derek.

"What happened?" asked Derek when they got a couple streets away and looked at Stiles.

"They caught up with me when I was filling my tank." he answered knowing there could have been a witness so he should have tried saying no.

"Are they wanting to hurt you?" he asked and he didn't need to hear Stiles' words because he could hear it in his heartbeat.

"No, they just know we've been in contact." he lied because Mrs. Argent definitely threatened him earlier. He didn't see Chris harming him because he wasn't a werewolf but he could see Chris using him again like tonight.

Derek shook his head and looked out the window. "You can't lie to me when I can hear your heartbeat. Did Chris threaten you?" he asked not going to stop this little interrogation until he knew that Stiles would be safe and it looked like they were already including him into their hunt for him.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "No, it was his wife."

"I'm glad that you're okay." he admitted because he wasn't sure he could handle it if he got there and found him hurt. It would have been his fault since he came here for Stiles and now he was thrown into the middle of it all.

"They never tried to hurt me just did a lot of talk." he stated and glanced over at Derek seeing him staring at him. "Why are you staring?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm not the one staring creepily."

"Now do you see what danger I'm talking about? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked remembering what he said earlier and would talk him out of it if he gave any signs of wanting to back out.

"I do and I don't care." he answered glancing quickly at Derek as he focused on driving and just a few seconds after answering him he pulled up to his house. "They can't do much with my dad being the sheriff and all." he reminded Derek because that would be hard to hide whatever they did from his own dad.

"That won't stop them."

"It will when my dad sees me hurt and asks who did it."

"I won't let that happen."

"What? You're going to stalk me even more?" he asked with a small smile because it was kind of nice to know that Derek was going to protect him. He was pretty sure Derek would protect him even if he wanted to stick around or not, it was nice.

"If I have too." he answered seriously and right away Stiles shook his head.

"No, dude you can't okay. My dad would notice and it's obvious you're not in high school anymore and I don't need him thinking that I'm sneakily trying to see someone." he explained and after a few more moments of thought he realized he already was. "I might already be doing that but he hasn't found out and I'd like him not too. I don't want him to get mixed into this."

"He doesn't have too." he assured him and getting out of the jeep before looking at him again. "You need to be careful and try not to be alone for long periods of time."

"My dad works a lot and Scott has his own job and Allison so that'll be difficult to manage."

Derek frowned at him and tightened his grip slightly on the door, not enough to bend the metal. "Just be careful then, I'll stay here but only for you." he stated before closing the door and going inside of his house.

Stiles stared after him trying to get used to the idea that someone other than his dad was concerned about him. Sure Scott and even his mom were the same way but to have someone he liked and that person like him back and be protective was another thing. He took a deep breath before pulling out and heading to his house to get some sleep.

Derek went to the room he slept in and watched Stiles leave. He couldn't believe that a skinny, defenseless human like Stiles was willing to go through all of this. He didn't want him getting hurt and he would do everything that he could to make sure it didn't happen. Derek didn't want Stiles walking alone but he was right, it would be better if his dad didn't get involved. He didn't need Stiles losing the rest of his family just because he was attracted to the wrong guy.

Luckily the next day of school went well since he didn't have English and he didn't run into Mrs. Argent either. That made it go by quickly and he was more quiet around Scott and Allison then he intended but he was focused. He had already texted and made plans for Derek to come over to his house so that that they could talk about how he could stick around even with the hunters. Stiles really hoped that they could find a way since he wanted Derek to stay. He did ignore the fact tonight was a full moon because Derek had a handle of his wolf side. At least it looked like he did the last time he saw him on a full moon so they could go one night without any mishaps.

Stiles quickly made his way home and spotted Derek's car a little past his house so that it looked like they didn't have a visitor. It was an extra precaution for if his dad did come home earlier than he expected. He parked his jeep and looked up at his window forgetting he had left it open. Derek wasn't around so that meant he had invited himself in. He unlocked the door and grabbed a few drinks from the kitchen before heading up to his room.

Derek was sitting at his desk and on his computer. He was mostly doing it to keep himself busy and he wasn't worried about the full moon either. He had gone through years of getting used to it so he could stay in control. His senses perked up though when he heard and then smelled Stiles enter the room. "I see you actually did a lot of research on werewolves and the Argents." he said as he turned around in the chair to look at Stiles setting his backpack down and handing him a pop.

"Yeah, I did and aren't you worried that someone will notice you scaling my house and climbing through the window?" he asked.

"I make sure no one is around when I do it." he answered him accepting the pop and taking a drink. "How would we get the Argents to agree to stay off my back if I stay here?"

"That's not my main concern it's where you'll be staying because there's no way you'll be able to stay in your old house." stated Stiles as he pulled the laptop toward him so he could do a quick search of places to rent or buy in Beacon Hills. "We should find you a place first."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and tried to pull the laptop screen back toward him. "I think you have it mixed up, I don't want to find a place and have hunters after me. I'd rather solve the hunter problem first then find a place."

"No we're going to do it my way."

"You're not the one paying for it." reminded Derek pulling the laptop away from him completely to close it. "We need to find out what we're going to do about the Argents."

Stiles glared at him a little and opened up his pop before going to sit down on his bed. "I'm not sure about that because for some reason they seem set on killing you. You haven't killed anyone so I don't know why they think they're in the right. "I have honestly thought about talking to Allison about this-"

"Bad idea, we don't know if she is just playing dumb about what her parents do and is waiting for us to come to her for help."

"Have you even met her? She doesn't act like that at all! If she knew what was going on I bet she'd disagree with them."

"You're not getting what they're capable of!"

"I do."

"They're heartless.""Allison is head over heels in love with Scott."

"It's in her blood to kill."

"How do we know wh-" started Stiles going to argue about Allison any time he could because she didn't give off the same vibe of her mother. Chris had a different vibe from his wife, a lot less murderous of one and that's why he knew they could change their minds. They just had to find a way to prove that Derek wouldn't hurt anyone and he could be trusted to keep alive. All those thoughts went flying out the window though when Derek kissed him. It had been almost a week since they last kissed and you couldn't blame him. He was your average, horny, hormonal, and needy teenager. Thinking about the kiss and what Derek and he could do was nothing when it came to the real Derek in front of him. Stiles returned the kiss after a few seconds and closed his eyes.

Derek thought it would be the best way to shut him up but being even closer was difficult. There was so much of Stiles he could smell and feel with just lip contact making the urges he usually ignored hard to ignore. He soon forced himself away from Stiles and looked at him for a few seconds. Stiles was mostly recovering from the kiss because it felt amazing and he wasn't sure why. "Why did you choose tonight?"

"What's wrong with it being tonight?"

"It's a full moon.

"And you obviously have control." Stiles pointed out but even as he said that Derek's instinct was telling him to kiss Stiles again. There were other things he wanted to do along with kissing and actually got up from the desk to put some distance between them. He sat down in the chair next to his bed and drank more of his pop.

"Well if we're at a standstill about what we should do first, how about we watch a movie?" Stiles offered.

"Where are your movies?" he asked needing some space between Stiles and him so he could get more control.

"In the living room, I'll be down there in a few." he answered and Derek was glad he wasn't going to come down right away. Stiles waited for him to leave before opening his laptop again. He wanted to see what kind of places would be best for Derek and after a movie or two he would change his mind. The way he saw it, if Derek assimilated better than he has over the years they could leave him alone. He just wanted to help and if he found Derek a place there was a better chance of him sticking around. After a few minutes of looking up apartments he gave up and headed downstairs.

Derek had found a couple of movies and he was going to let Stiles pick which one they should watch. "I narrowed it down to mostly horror movies." he stated when he heard Stiles walking into the living room.

"They're usually the best movies anyway." shrugged Stiles as he looked at the few and put in Insidious. Stiles sat down next to him on the couch and took a drink from his own pop. "So, what usually happens on the full moon?" he asked deciding to pry before they got too far into the movie.

" The moon does attract the werewolves, kind of like calling them but it doesn't fully control us. On the full moon it basically heightens the emotion we are currently feeling." he explained and no matter the emotion he was fairly good at controlling it.

Stiles nodded slowly at that as the opening credits began to start and just because he was curious solely based on the fact that Derek was attracted to him. "What about passion?"

"Passion?" he asked looking over at Stiles wondering what made him ask about that emotion.

"Yeah, passion, lust, arousal." he answered rolling the r in arousal and hoped by telling him a few more emotions he knew what he meant.

Derek nodded at that because those emotions would be heightened and he was pretty sure that lust was currently his problem. He never dealt with that emotion on the full moon and he hoped that he would be able to control it or he would have to leave. "Why do you ask?"

Stiles quickly decided to play dumb and shrugged his shoulders as he focused on the movie. It did get pretty quiet between them as they both focused on the movie and the moon soon took over the sky. When they finished the movie Stiles got up and stretched before looking at Derek. "Do you feel like pizza?" he asked.

"That'll work." nodded Derek watching Stiles get out his phone and he got up so he could walk around the house and clear his head. Derek was probably thinking too much about it because Stiles obviously liked him and he already knew himself that he was attracted to him. That didn't mean it was okay to give into the moon and let his wolf side decide what they really should be doing tonight. He ended up back at Stiles' bedroom and since it sounded like he was still on the phone he decided to open up his laptop. Finding a permanent place to live for him after all the years of being on the run was a little freighting. The last place he had lived for more than a month was when his family was alive and he saw that Stiles had done another search for places to live. Derek noticed a flat that was available for rent and even though there wasn't much to it, he kind of liked it. He kept a mental note of the information before he closed the laptop again and went downstairs.

Stiles walked back into the living room at the same time as Derek and smiled at him. "The pizza should be here in about a half hour."

Derek nodded at that and watched him put in another movie. He was actually thinking about leaving since that would be the best option instead of sticking around and making things awkward. It's not like Stiles already knew what the full moon did to him but he didn't really think Stiles knew what he was doing to him. For now he was going to do his best to keep all thoughts about Stiles in the back of his mind and maybe he could at least make it to eat the pizza and then leave.

Stiles glanced over at Derek when he sat down and thought that he was being a little tenser than he was before he went to order pizza. That worried him because he didn't do anything and it didn't look like anything happened with Derek. "Is something wrong?" he asked wanting to see if he could get Derek to answer the question and make things easier.

"No, I just think I should be going home after I eat some pizza."

"Why?" asked Stiles furrowing his eyebrows. "We're only watching movies."

Derek didn't really want to explain to him why he had to leave and it would be better if he didn't continue to think about fucking Stiles into the couch. "I know but it'd be better for the both of us if I leave."

Stiles studied him closely trying to figure out the reason he would want to leave when they both were doing just fine. "Is it the full moon because you don't have a look like you want to kill me."

Derek rolled his eyes at that, "I don't want to kill you."

"Well I'm glad for that." he said with a small smile hoping to help with the mood before he looked at his face a little more. He wasn't entirely sure if he was seeing correctly since he only saw that kind of look on himself at times. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?" he asked.

Derek knew that he wouldn't be able to lie about that especially when his eyes flashed red as he stared at Stiles' eyes. He definitely couldn't ignore how his wolf was feeling lust for Stiles and the longer he stayed the worse it would get. Stiles froze in his seat as he watched Derek's eyes go back to normal and licked his lips slowly. He didn't know about his oral fixation but it triggered Derek to lean forward and quickly push his tongue into his mouth. The kiss quickly deepened and Stiles almost forgot how to breathe with how fast Derek was roughening the kiss. He finally remembered how and took a deep breath before rubbing back against Derek's tongue moaning lightly.

Stiles felt Derek's hands on his hips and the tight grip that followed. It didn't hurt and he could really tell that Derek wanted to have sex. He couldn't understand why he was holding back because he was pretty sure he had made it clear he wanted Derek just as much. Derek soon pushed Stiles onto his back and grinded against him. Stiles moaned again and had to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath. He tilted his head and it didn't stop Derek as he moved to bite his neck and jaw making small marks the whole way.

The both of them forgot about the pizza and the doorbell instantly made Stiles regret even thinking about pizza. Derek growled a little and dug his nails in deeper into Stiles' hips so he couldn't get up. Stiles knew it wasn't his claws but he still winced. "Derek, the pizza." he pointed out.

Derek had to take a few seconds to himself debating on if he really wanted to let him go or not. It wasn't like Stiles would leave he just needed to get the pizza so the delivery person didn't come out here for nothing. He soon pulled away from Stiles and the teen looked at him carefully making sure he would be okay to move.

"Don't lose this momentum, we're going right back to it." he assured Derek hoping he wouldn't change his mind as he scrambled off the couch and to the door to get the pizza quickly.

Derek smiled a little and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop now that he knew for sure Stiles wanted to continue. He watched him as he went to the kitchen and followed after him. Stiles turned to go back to the living room before he was pushed up against the wall. Derek kissed him deeply as he pressed him up against the wall and grinded against Stiles. He could feel Stiles returning the kiss with just as much as passion as he had when he pushed his tongue into his mouth. The taste, feel, and smell of Stiles attracted him before but now they were driving him crazy. He pulled away from the kiss and moved to push his nose against his neck, smelling Stiles and wanted his smell, his claim.

Stiles thought it was strange when he felt Derek smelling his neck but it didn't stop himself from getting harder as he felt Derek's own arousal. He felt Derek pressing harder against him as he continued to move his hips into Stiles' and he moaned when Derek began to bite him. Stiles tiled his head to give him better access and bit his bottom lip to try to keep somewhat quiet as he felt Derek continue bite his neck, marking him.

"You can touch me." stated Derek bringing Stiles back long enough to realize his hands were uselessly resting on Derek's hips when he could be touching Derek's body.

"I'm just a little distracted." he smirked slightly.

"If you don't touch now, I can't guarantee your hands being free later on." smirked Derek back at him and pulled away so they could take it to his room.

Stiles definitely found it hot to hear that Derek would restrain his hands if he wanted and he would love that but another time. He wanted to feel Derek in every way possible and right before they got into his room he slapped Derek's ass. "Feels as great as I thought."

Derek turned around to shut the door and grab Stiles' shirt to begin undressing him. Stiles did the same and he was glad that Derek took a few seconds because he had to stare at Derek's body. His eyes slowly traveled down his body and licked his hips when he got past the waist. In the back of his mind he did know that Derek would have a big everything and felt slightly overwhelmed. It was his first time he had the right to be worried except most of it began melting away when Derek kissed him again. Derek bit at Stiles lip and deepened the kiss as he led him over to his bed. He pulled away to give Stiles a little push and he complied, sitting down on the bed.

Stiles pulled him down and pushed his tongue into Derek's mouth. He leaned back onto the bed and Derek followed him the whole way down so they didn't have to break the kiss. His hands finally went into motion and began feeling Derek's chest, abs, back, ass (lingered there for an extra amount of time), and then to run his fingers over Derek's length. Derek moaned and lightly bit his tongue before pulling away. Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek and began to slowly stroke him as he went in for another kiss but mostly to suck on Derek's bottom lip.

Derek moaned again and stroked Stiles so he could hear more of his noises. Stiles whined softly as he held the noise back and bit his lip again. Derek's eyes narrowed slightly before he stroked him faster thumbing the head of his length. That time he let out a moan and Derek smiled. He leaned down to mark up his collarbone and chest still biting the whole way. Derek got to Stiles' length and licked up to the head before sucking. Stiles moaned lightly and grabbed the bed sheets. Derek took that as a good distraction and teased his entrance.

"Ho...hold on." moaned Stiles as he pulled away wishing he didn't have too as he reached for his end table. He pulled the drawer and quickly grabbed the lube so he could give it to Derek.

Derek took the lube and pushed his legs farther apart. "Stay relaxed." he tried helping him as he poured lube on his fingers and then slowly pushed one into him.

Stiles still tensed up anyway and instantly tried to relax. He had a little bit of trouble because of how amazing it felt and moved to grab a handful of Derek's hair. Derek sucked head of Stiles' cock again before slowly bobbing his head. That definitely helped him relax a little more since he was focused on Derek sucking him off.

Derek continued to stretch him but he was moving a little faster as he continued to hear Stiles moan and could smell the arousal and want coming off of Stiles. He wanted to claim him fully and after a few minutes of holding himself back he pulled his fingers out. Stiles whined and looked at him realizing what he was going to do now. He sat up a little to watch as Derek stroked himself with lube so that he wouldn't hurt Stiles before positioning himself.

Stiles wondered why the hesitation at first before he wrapped his arms tightly around Derek and bit along his jaw. "Fuck me, Derek." Derek was more than ready to comply and began to push into him. It was tight, warm and he closed his eyes moaning lightly. Stiles had tensed up again and tilted his head back. He felt really full and he didn't notice when Derek was fully inside of him. He moaned again and leaned forward to rest his chin on Derek's shoulder.

After a few minutes of staying still so that Stiles could get used to his size he began to thrust slowly into him. They both moaned as the movements began to go faster, Stiles wasn't making any sense when he tried to talk, Derek was digging his nails into Stiles' hips barely keeping his claws from coming out, and Stiles was dragging his own down Derek's back. Moans continued to get louder and Stiles buried his face into Derek's shoulder. He thought he could feel his release building but he ended up focusing on something else.

Derek knew what was happening and it was definitely part of claiming Stiles as he felt his knot slowly swell. "Stay, relaxed." he breathed heavily trying to help out Stiles as he thrusted shallowly to make sure that he could knot him.

Stiles should have known that this was a possibility and even if he did, he wouldn't have expected it to be as big as it was. He tensed as he felt his body stretch farther than it should have too and when it was finally done he moaned lightly closing his eyes. "Could've warned me." he mumbled.

"I will next time." he smirked even though he wouldn't need too because Stiles knew that this was probably going to happen each time.

"You're a jerk." smirked Stiles back as he moved to kiss Derek deeply.

Derek returned the kiss and began to thrust quickly back into him. The moans began to fill the room again and it really didn't take that long before Stiles tightened around Derek. He bucked his hips before releasing between their stomachs and Derek thrusted one more time into Stiles before he released as well.

It took at least a few minutes before Stiles finally spoke up. "That was fucking awesome."

"It was." agreed Derek before kissing him again.


End file.
